Shattered Dreams and Silent Tears
by Kristin Keller
Summary: It has been years since Serena De Luna had seen her one and only daughter. Now that she has every thing out of life she could ever wanted; she needs her little girl.


Shattered Dreams and Silent Tears

Author- Kristin Keller

Rated- R

E-mail- KristinKeller@attbi.com

Disclaimer- none of these characters are mine.

Status- In progress

            It was always the same. I suppose he was every woman's dream except my own. He'd follow me in the shadows through the day and watch me like a hawk in the night. He would be on my trail every second of the day. He was almost like a shadow to me.

            As a child I always felt like I was unwanted. When I met him, however, my whole world changed. He's not aware on how he makes me feel. I remember one night he wrapped his arms around me and I turned away. I watch him want to become invisible as I pull away each and every time. To tell the truth, I don't know why I do it. But that's not the case, nothing's right anymore.

            There I stood at my office window. I gazed down twenty stories. Looking like frantic, yellow beetles, taxicabs scurried from one congested lane to another.

            There he stood. His handsome face gazed up into the building's that stood before him. Just the right amount of his black bangs dipped low over his brows above his sexy midnight blue eyes. I wanted to run down there and hold him as if he were mine.

            But he wasn't really there… it was just my imagination.

            "Miss De Luna?"

            I heard a masculine voice come from a far. But I didn't want to turn around. I was afraid my sight of this man would be gone.

            "Miss De Luna?"

            I heard the voice again but this time he sounded annoyed from not answering him the first time. I turned around slowly; a pale piece of blonde hair fell into my dark sapphire eyes. I tucked it behind my ear. I looked up to the voice to see the one and only, Amara.

            Amara was one of my closest friends. She had been there with me through the good and the bad times. Everyone knew Amara to be a male, which she could pass off for. But Amara had a small simple secret.

            She was really a female.

            She had ditty blonde hair cut short like a guy, light blue eyes and a muscular frame. She wore a pair of loose fitting jeans with a white shirt; her muscles were ripping through the shirt like a muscular man's would.

            "Amara… you're back already from New York? I thought you would be there longer then a week." I indicated with a bit of curiosity in my voice as I took a seat in my leather chair that sat behind my glass desk.

            "Yes, well. As I was going to bring back the DC, I found out they plagiarized the song as well the voice. The girl really couldn't sing. I had her give me a little show and let me tell you she could break a window with that screeching voice of hers." Amara grinned with a little laugh following after her little speech about the girl.

            "Alright, alright. So this one was fake. But it's not going to make us loose money. We are the biggest producing company out there. Any male or female would die for me to produce their music. So let's keep out hopes up that we find someone sooner or later." I ruled over with an optimistic tone drowning in my voice.

            "Yeah, I guess you're right Serena. But listen, I want to go surprise Michelle that I'm back early. So do you mind if I take the rest of the day off?" Amara proposed leaning against the oak doorframe.

            "Get out of here and tell Michelle I said hello." I shouted, as Amara was already out the door before I could even finish.

            "Bye" I mouthed as I leaned into my chair and just sat there with my eyes closed. Why couldn't I be like others? Rather then being one of the best producers why couldn't I be a wife with children? I know it's every woman's dream to become rich and successful but that's never what I wanted out of life. I always wanted to be a good housewife, always being there to take care of my children. But I'm unable to even take care of my own daughter.

            You see when I was 15 years old I got myself into a mess. And finally after all the sex I had been craving as a teenager it all finally paid off.

            I got pregnant.

            I had a darling beautiful little girl. Her name was Rini. But before I was even able to hold her they took her away from me…my parents wouldn't allow me to keep her and find a way to support her on my own. I remember crying for three months straight after they had given her up for adoption. I stopped eating, I wouldn't leave the house, and I even tried to commit suicide a few times. Finally after a year of pitying myself… I devoted my life to getting a good job and finding what I had lost.

            Yes, I have created myself a good life. I am the owner of "Moonlight Productions" I can have anyone or anything I want. But I choose to not live the glamorous life like everyone else would chose. I have devoted myself to finding my long lost daughter. I will not stop until I find her and am able to hold her in my arms.

            "Serena"

            An angelic voice barked from behind the wooden doors. A blond haired woman opened the door with different documents in her petite hands. Her sunny blond hair was pulled into a loose French braid as her sky blue eyes were filled with answers Serena had been looking for.

            "Mina" I asked debating whether or not to ask what kind of documents were in her hands. I looked at her with concern.

            Mina, she was almost like my sister. I had known her all my life. Mina was a beautiful young woman. She had the bluest eyes. Her long sunny blond hair was pulled into a loose French braid. She wore a black mini skirt with a button up white dress shirt. Her face was always a beautiful sight. She could lift your spirit if you were ever down. That was just the kind of personality she had.

            "We just received information on where your daughters where bout's are…"


End file.
